


2019.06.22.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: SummeryTennessee Whiskeyvibes





	2019.06.22.hyungwon

The calm, summer breeze was swimming with the faint buzzing of honeybees and hummingbird wings. You felt your hair tickle at your exposed shoulders as it danced on the smooth winds. Your skin was radiating with the start of the season as the two of you sat at the edge of the riverbank looking out at the tranquil waters. You sat atop a checkered blanket, legs spread wide and Hyungwon nestled safely between them. The warm sun rays beamed down on the two of you, making Hyungwon’s eyes sparkle with the shimmer of sunshine as he leaned back against your body. His sleepy lashes hung low over his lazy eyelids, heavy with the nearing tease of slumber.

You lifted a hand to his cheek and lightly brushed your fingertips across his olive complexion. A dreamy smile spread across his lips while you slid your hands down his chest, pulling your bodies closer and placing a kiss on the back of his head.

You rested your chin lightly on the top of his head as the sun began its languid descent through the afternoon sky. Your bellies were full of the Cajun shrimp that Hyungwon had carefully packed for the two of you to enjoy alone together on a peaceful Sunday and he was lazily popping plump, juicy blueberries into each of your mouths to sweetly round out a perfect summer picnic. You closed your eyes and breathed him in deep, filling yourself with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Sensing your contentment, Hyungwon tilted his head up, planting kisses on the underside of your chin. You quickly returned his affection, leaning down to lock your lips with his.

The feeling of his plush lips on your skin melted you into a state of ecstasy and you knew in your heart that Hyungwon would always feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
